Gomenasai, Seiya
by Cademy Sadence
Summary: Guilt, sorrow and regret were what she felt whenever she thought about the way she treated him. So she decides to apologize and hope that he might hear her. Songfic SeiyaxUsagi oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon(snort I wish) or the song "Gomenasai" by t.A.T.u

Title: Gomenasai, Seiya

Summary: Guilt, sorrow and regret were what she felt whenever she thought about the way she treated him. So she decides to apologize and hope that he might hear her.Songfic. SeiyaxUsagi.

This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me!! But if you must...go right ahead. R&R

A soft breeze blew her long blond hair around her face. She stood leaning against the cold metal railing of her balcony, gazing up to the night sky. The dozens of twinkling stars and full moon cast a light glow over her.

" Gomenasai, Seiya."she murmured.

On Kinmoku that night

Fighter lay on her bed, staring at nothing. After completing the building of Kinmoku, all of her thoughts, dreams and memories consisted of only one thing. "Odango." Fighter said out loud.

As if on cue, someone knocked on her door. "Fighter?" Princess Kakyuu poked her head into the Starlight's room. Quietly, she stepped inside, one hand hidden behing her back.

" Yes, Princess?" said Fighter, sitting up.

Princess Kakyuu shut the door." Fighter.." she began. " I know it's been a year, and I know you still think about the Moon Princess-"

" But-" Kakyuu held up a hand to stop Fighter from interrupting.

" Don't think I don't know. I can see it in your eyes, your movements, and when you're talking. You haven't been the same since we came back to Kinmoku from Earth.So..here you go." With her other hand, she withdrew from behind her, a levitating red glowing orb.

" Thank you Princess...uhh, what is it?" asked Fighter sheepishly, scratching her head. The Princess smiled.

" It's called a Seeing Orb. Close your eyes and think about the person you want to see. When you open your eyes, it allows you to see and hear the person you were thinking about." The orb floated towards the Starlight.

" Here. I think you need it." Princess Kakyuu smiled again and left, leaving Fighter to stare at the thing in her hands.

' Can you really let me see Odango again?' she wondered.' Might as well try.'

Shutting her eyes, she concentrated hard.' Let me see Odango, please!' Fighter's eyes fluttered open. She gasped. In the middle of the Seeing Orb, and image of Usagi popped up.

On Earth

Usagi's eyes started to water. " Gomenasai, Seiya. I'm sorry I let you down, I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry for all the hurt and pain I caused you. I'm sorry for everything. I hope you can hear me." With that said, she started to sing.

**/What I thought wasn't mine**

**In the light**

**Was one of a kind**

**A precious pearl**

**When I wanted to cry**

**I couldn't 'cause i **

**Wasn't allowed**

**Gomenasai for everything**

**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**

**Gomenasai 'til the end**

**I never need a friend**

**Like I do now**

**What I thought wasn't all**

**So innocent**

**Was a delicate doll**

**Of porcelain**

**When I wanted to call you**

**And ask you for help**

**I stopped myself**

**Gomenasai for everything**

**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**

**Gomenasai 'til the end I never needed a friend**

**Like a now/**

Usagi paused. Tears were trinkling down her cheeks, being illuminated by the light shining down from the moon and stars. She was pouring her heart out into this song.

" Please hear me Seiya," prayed Usagi. " I made a mistake. Please forgive me."

On Kinmoku

" Odango." said Fighter, shocked. Through her own tears blurring out her line of vision, she whispered,

" Odango, I forgive you."

On Earth

Usagi continued.

**/What I thought was a dream**

**A mirage**

**Was as real as it seemed**

**A privilege**

**When I to tell you**

**I made a mistake**

**I walked away**

**Gomenasai, for everything**

**Gomenansai, Gomenasai**

**Gomenasai**

**I never need a friend**

**Like I do now**

**Gomenasai, I let you down **

**Gomenasai, Gomenasai**

**Gomenasai**

**Gomenasai 'til the end **

**I never needed a friend **

**Like I do now/**

" Gomenasai, Seiya." Usagi said again, only this time with her tears streaming down her face and neck. She turned around to head back inside to the house. Another small breeze blew past. Suddenly, Usagi froze. Usagi was sure she a heard a familiar voice call out to her and say, " Odango, I forgive you."

She looked back up at the sky. One star seemed to shine at her more brightly than the others. A small smile began to form on her lips.

" Arigato, Seiya. For forgiving me."

So did you like it?? Please review!

'til next time,

Chris


End file.
